fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginny Crowling
Telekinesis Healing Magic|japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = No|kanji = ジニー クローリング|rōmaji = Jinii Kurooringu|color = #98FB98|text = Black|hair = Silver (Battle Mode) Dark-Blue (Regular)|birthday = December 19|blood type = O|counterpart = Minerva Ginny ( ) Crow Minerva (Agasha)|signature skill = Water God Slayer Storm|age = 18 (biologically) 19 (technically)|affiliation = Uranus Imperial Empire (Knight) 88 Saints (Cygnus Saint)|previous affiliation = (Mage)|height = 154 cm|weight = ??? (undisclosed)|previousoccupation = Mage|team = Team Darkness (leader)|partner = Argo Argulia (occasionally)|base of operations = Argulia, Septem|alias = Crimson Beast (Enemies) Legendary God Slayer (Guildmates) Ruler of the Waters ( )|previous team = ( )|previous partner = (as ) |previous occupation = |weapons = Asmitia (sword)}}Ginny Crowling '(ジニー クローリング, ''Jinii Kurooringu), respectively referred to as the 'Crimson Beast '''by her enemies due to her immense versatility with turning back attacks and her animal-like sense of smell. Within Fairy Tail, when she was a member of Team Natsu; she was referred to as the "'Legendary God Slayer" because of her Water God Slayer Magic by her fellow guildmates, some civilians also spoke her alias in tones of great reverence. As a result of being a huge threat, the Magic Council dubbed her with the alias of Ruler of the Waters, which was true given that the God Slayers are given access to Tiamat`s powers temporarily in a state known as Soul Awaken. However, because Ginny is a very even-tempered person; she has never used Soul Awaken in battle. Appearance Ginny is a beautiful young woman with long dark-blue hair that extends down to her shoulders. Her long hair is often pulled up into two braids on either side to keep them out of her way while she is cooking food. Her eyes are a homely color according to the members of Team Natsu; being a shiny golden/amber that is very easy on the eyes and very captivating. Ginny has something known as a "Battle Mode", where her hair and eyes change color and a more menacing aura comes off her. This "mode" is similar to when she enters God Drive (a mode power-up for Dragon Slayers); where their power becomes more powerful with their weaknesses also becoming more stronger. Some previous Water God Slayers have overcome this "problem" but others like Ginny have not due to not wanting to become disillusioned with power and the security it gives her. Along with her God Drive, she can also enter a "mode" or power-up exclusive to the Water God Slayers known as "Soul Awaken", where the true power of the Primordial Goddess that rules over the Waters; known as Tiamat is temporarily used by a respective Water God Slayer; however this mode drains the Water God Slayers of so much of their magical reserves that most don`t even attempt to use this power. Within her Battle Mode, her hair color changes to silver while her eyes change to crimson from her regular yellow eye color. Personality Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:God Slayer Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyrie and Ashes Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Main Character Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Earthland Category:Sword User Category:Healing Mage Category:White Mage Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Former Guild Member Category:Neutral Good Category:Alive Category:Immortal Category:Penn Family Category:Knight Category:Team Natsu